Ruin of Flames
Ruin of Flames is the first episode in Season 1 of Conquest Kingdom.It is the 1st episode overall. Synopsis Two hero's Dwight and Duke travel to the Fire Ruins and find a whole new world of adventures. Characters Main Characters Dwight Dwight Booko Minor Characters Magma Princess Fire citizens Hooded man Mercury Pudding man Plot Dwight and Duke are overlooking the land of Conquest and are talking about going to the old Fire Ruins, and using the transporter to go to the new Fire Ruins to search for clues on the Sapphire Necklace.They jump down and head toward the transporter.Suddenly they are ambushed by a hooded figure.Duke and Dwight dont want to fight but he attacks them repeatably.Duke realizes that the only thing he is doing is launching fireballs and concludes that hes a fire elemental.Dwight throws Duke inside the transporter,but hears an unusual sound. "Help help!He is going to turn me to scrap metal!" Dwight returns cautiously,dodging fireballs to the source of the sound.He pulls away the metal to find the robot,and future companion,Booko.Dwight grabs Booko and before he asks for questions he runs to the transporter and escapes just as the hooded man throws a fireball at them.During the transportation,stars and such can be seen,until the world becomes focused on the Fire Ruins,filled with fire citizens walking their dogs. Duke states "Look they even have fire hobos!" and it shows regular citizens reading the paper. Duke,Dwight and Booko walk through the city trying to find anything that has to do with the Sapphire Necklace,but have trouble because everyone in the city seems to go nervous when he mentions Sapphire.Booko says that they might get more clues at the castle and states te coordinates 25.0000' N 71.0000' W.Dwight says that might work and they ask for directions to the castle,and Booko is angry and says that "I GAVE YOU THE DIRECTIONS ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Duke notices the high castle and points it out.The trio walks to the castle and open the doors,but they are stopped by someone.Later its is revealed that the man who stopped them was Mercury,visiting the castle for metal parts.He sneers at them and wlks away.Before they could ask,someone yells and says "SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Duke and Dwight race to see whats going on,but when they get there they see its just a man that spilled some pudding.They offer to help clean up and ask where they could see they royalty in the castle.He says that "No blablooby is aloud to bloop in a talk the bloock to the King of these ruins" At first they dont understand what he said but Booko states that he might mean that noone can pop in and talk to him.After they finish cleaning the spilled pudding,they plan to go home before they are approached by a girl.Dwight's eyes instantly turn to hearts at the sight of her and he says something intelligent like "Uuuuuh" and Duke tries to translate that to: "We're looking for someone smart.But I don't thing you're the one we're looking for.Maybe a librarian.Know where we can find one?" Not knowing that was a potential insult,she said that she could lead them to a librarian.She walks around several corridors and finally asks what they're doing in the castle asking for a librarian.Dwight replies they wern't normally in this area and that they live on the borders of the woods. The girl says "So thats the smell I was smelling.I could smell some forest on you." Duke replies "It could just be that Dwight forgot to put on deodorant again" "Again?" "Never mind." Dwight says that they were looking for clues on his Sapphire Necklace,and shows the girl his necklace.Instantly the girl became enraged and started attacking Duke and Dwight.Booko jumps in and activates his self defense body.He transforms and picks up Duke and Dwight and breakes through the wall.The girl chases them throwing fire balls.Eventually Booko starts ringing and Dwight asks what's wrong.Booko replies he hasn't been charged in days and is running out of power.Meanwhile the girl is closing on the trio and Booko transforms back to normal leaving Duke and Dwight to run away.Dwight turns around and asks who she is. She replies she is the princess of the Fire Ruins. Duke trips over a rock,and Dwight trips over Duke.They get up but are cornered to a river.Neither Duke or Dwight can touch water or they might die.The Princess says it's over and shoots a ball of fire at them. Trivia *Like Adventure Time's Flame Prince,Dwight is a fire elemental. *The calaculations Booko gave Duke and Dwight are locations for the Bermuda Triangle in the North Atlantic Ocean. Interestingly The Fire Ruins are made of fire,and is floating over an ocean. Cultural References * On the newspaper one of the "Hobos" was reading there is a missing persons list with several names written underneath.This could be a reference to the large number of people that go to sea and are lost in the Bermuda Triangle. Episode Connections * In a future episode it is explained fully why Mercury was at the Fire Ruins. Errors Gallery To view the gallery click here Ruin of Flames/ Comic Gallery Official Art